The invention is directed to an electrical capacitor, particularly an electrolyte capacitor, that is built into a housing, particularly a metallic housing, that has a male fastening member at the floor with the assistance of which the capacitor is secured to a fastening plate in vibration-proof fashion.
Such capacitors are known and are described, for example, in the Siemens Matsushita Components Data Book, "Aluminium-Elektrolytkondensatoren", 1994 Edition, pages 122 through 128. The male fastening member therein comprises a thread, so that the capacitor can be screwed to the fastening plate with a plastic nut. Since the fastening plate is usually made of metal because of the required heat elimination, and the cathode is generally connected to the metal housing in electrolyte capacitors, steps must be taken to assure the required insulation between capacitor and fastening plate. This occurs with a perforated insulator washer or disk and insulating envelope in insulated capacitors, or occurs with an insulating film (perforated) between capacitor and fastening plate in non-insulated capacitors. Mounting the capacitors on the fastening plate thus assumes work from both sides, since the capacitor must be held fast at the one side of the fastening plate, whereas the screwing is undertaken from the other side of the fastening plate. Another complicating factor in this type of assembly is that specific, maximum tightening moments dare not be exceeded.